Spider-Team
by ashlawnpb
Summary: Harry Osbourne discovers the identity of everybody's favourite wall crawler. When they team up, how effective will the Spider-Team be?
1. Discovered

Peter Parker stood atop the tallest building in New York looking over the city as it passed by, unaware that he was there. You might ask what he was doing up there, but also most importantly, how did he get there? Well after being bitten by a radioactive spider, his DNA was altered, giving him the abilities of that spider. He had since taken on the mantel of Spider-Man, protecting the city from criminals. He wore a tight fitting spandex costume, coloured red on the torso, mask, gloves and boots and everywhere else was blue. Black webbing formed over the red parts, with a large black spider centred on his chest and a larger red spider in the middle of his back.

The ringing of a mobile phone interrupted Spider-Man's thoughts. He bent down to a backpack that he had webbed to the base of the spire. He pulled out the phone and looked to see who was calling. It was his best friend Harry Osborn. Peter pulled his mask up away from his mouth and answered the call.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

_"Hey Pete, are you still ok about tonight? I just wanted to make sure you were alright with meeting dad." _

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_"Great. So see you at six then?"_

"Sure, I'll be there."

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

Peter hung up and stuffed the phone back in his back and zipped it up. He pulled the mask back down and leapt off the building, falling down towards the pavement. Within seconds of becoming a pancake, he curled his middle fingers on his right hand into his palm and shot a web from his wrist towards a nearby building and began to swing through the city. He was having a great time, it was one of the best feelings in the world. Peter loved the freedom it gave him. Had he been told only just over a year ago that one day he would be dressed head to toe in spandex and have the proportional strength of a spider, he would have laughed and told you that you were mad.

However here he was, the crowds below shouting adoration and some rude things out towards him as he passed over their heads on his round across the city. Most people in the city and across the country loved him and saw him as a hero, but there were those who only saw him as a menace. One in particular person was Daily Bugle editor, J. Jonah Jameson. He used every opportunity he could to criticise Peter (as Spider-Man) and the good work he was doing.

Once he had done his round, Peter swung back to his backpack and began to pull on his civilian clothes. He took off his mask, boots and gloves, slipping them into a hidden section in his bag. he picked up the bag and leapt from the building once again, this time heading right down towards an alleyway.

Once back on the ground, Peter emerged out of the alley into the crowded pavements of New York, heading towards the large mansion house owned by Harry's dad, Norman Osborn CEO of Oscorp Industries. When he arrived he pushed the doorbell and waited. The door soon creaked open and revealed the Osborn's aged butler, Bernard.

"Hey Bernard, I'm here to see Harry," Peter said smiling. He had always liked Bernard, who often gave him and Harry a sweet treat when they were younger.

"Good afternoon Master Parker, the young Mister Osborn is up in his room," Bernard replied in his stiff upper lip British accent. "You may go up, he informed me of your expected arrival."

Bernard moved to one side to let Peter in, who promptly headed up the staircase in front of him. He heard Bernard shutting the door behind him. Once upstairs, Peter navigated his way to Harry's room and gave a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry's voice said coming through the door.

Peter opened the door and walked in to find Harry sitting at his desk, typing away.

"Hey Pete, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Fine thanks, what are you up to?"

"Oh Dad is trying to get me ready to take over the company one day and he wants me to go through the figures and it is really boring."

"I can imagine."

"Anyway, enough about Oscorp, have you managed to get anymore photos of Spider-Man today?"

"Yeah a few."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure."

Peter pulled out an iPad from his bag and also his camera. Taking out the SD card, he inserted into a connector, which then went into the iPad. Loading the photos app,Peter brought up the photos for Harry to look at.

"Wow, these are fantastic," he murmured out-loud. "It still amazes me how you get these photos Pete. You must go up some awkward places to get them. It almost seems as though you are right next to him in the air."

'Little does he know I am,' Peter thought to himself.

Harry was zooming in and out of various photos and turning the iPad side to side, studying the images from several angles.

"This guy is amazing. I don't care what people like Jameson say, he is a hero no doubt about it."

"Yeah definitely," Peter agreed.

"I would say that Spider-Man is a menace to society," another voice chimed in.

The two teenagers lifted their heads to see Norman Osborn standing at the door, watching the pair of them.

"Come one dad, he has helped save several people and stop criminals in their tracks. How does that make him a menace?"

"Any man who wears a mask in not to be trusted, regardless of if they do good or not. if they can't even show their face, how can they want our satisfaction that they won't turn to evil?"

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Norman held up his hand to stop him.

"Enough about Spider-Man, Bernard informs me that dinner is ready and I would like to eat now, as I have to get back to the office for a meeting."

Peter put away his camera and iPad and the two lads followed Norman to the dinning room. They sat down and waited in silence whilst Bernard distributed plates piled high with food onto the mats in front of them.

"So Peter, Harry tells me a lot about you. Your interest in science fascinates me, perhaps you should come to Oscorp and see some of the projects we have going," Norman said, as he lifted his cutlery and began to eat his food.

"Thank you sir, I would be honoured to."

"Please, call me Norman. I am to young to be called sir by anyone who isn't an employee."

"Yes, Norman," Peter replied.

They continued their meal, talking about various topics, but as both Harry and Peter noted, the conversation steered well away from any discussion on Spider-Man.

"Well boys this has been nice, but now I need to be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Peter," Norman said, getting to his feet and dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

He placed the napkin back on the table, buttoned up his suit jacket and proceeded out of the room. After he left, Harry and Peter remained as they finished their desert course. However, the peace that they were in was not to last. There was an almighty explosion, ripping a hole in the side of the dining room, rubble flying everywhere. Peter jumped on top of Harry to protect him from the debris. A large figure appeared in the gap. It was dressed in a long trench coat and had six metal tentacles protruding from its back.

"Where is Norman Osborn," it hissed as it moved forward into the dinning room.

Harry and Peter knelt down behind the fallen table, for cover. Peter glanced around to find his backpack. He somehow needed to change into Spider-Man without either Harry or the intruder seeing. He soon spotted it. He turned to Harry.

"I have a plan to get help, but I need you to distract him," he whispered.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, just distract him."

"Where is Norman Osborn?!" the figure demanded again.

Harry stood up and faced the intruder.

"Who wants to know?" he tried to say, without sounding wimpish.

"I am Doctor Octopus and I want to kill Norman Osborn. Where is he!?"

Harry glanced down to see what Peter was doing. He noticed him heading over towards his fallen backpack at the other end of the table. He then crawled over towards a large set pair of curtains that hung over a set of the large windows overlooking New York. At the angle Doctor Octopus was standing, he couldn't see what Peter was doing, but Harry could.

"Are you deaf child?" Doctor Octopus was getting further irritated.

"He has gone," Harry said turning his gaze back onto the doctor. "You literally missed him by about five minutes."

"Where has he gone too, you little runt."

"Don't you dare call me that. Why would I tell you where he went?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could still see Peter. What he saw next, took every ounce of self control not to exclaim aloud his surprise and shock. He watched as Peter stripped off his shoes, socks, trousers and t-shirt, to reveal the Spider-Man costume. Peter pulled on the boots, gloves and then mask which he had rescued from the bag. Spider-Man then jumped out of the window and swing round to the hole in the wall.

"You will tell me, or I will kill you," Doctor Octopus said, one of his tentacles drawing close to Harry's face, a sharp blade protruding from in between it's claws.

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary," Spider-Man said as he leapt into the room, slamming his feet into the doctor's back.

Octopus stumbled forward, distracted from his interrogation of Harry. He swung round on his tentacles to see his attacker.

"You!" he screeched. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I am here to stop you."

Spider-Man shot out a webline at Octopus and they began to fight. Harry ducked down behind the table, out of sight of the fight. Each pulled punches, Spider-Man with his fists and Octopus with his tentacles. The fight lasted for about ten minutes until Spider-Man was able to force the doctor out of the hole in the wall and crashing down to the pavement. Before he was able to follow, the doctor disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Harry asked, coming out of hiding.

Spider-Man turned to face him.

"Yeah he is gone, you should be alright...for now."

Spider-Man turned ready to jump out the hole when Harry called out.

"Pete, I know it is you."

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he would be out of sight behind the curtain.

"I'm sorry, who is Pete?" he asked, trying to sway suspicion away from him.

"I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know what I saw. You are Peter Parker and you know it."

Peter relented. One and a half years of being Spider-Man and no one had managed to work out his identity, until now. He walked over to Harry and stood in front of him.

"Nothing I say will convince you otherwise will it?" he said.

"No, I doubt it would."

Peter reached up to under his chin and pulled his mask back and over his head. He brought it down and tucked it into the top of his boot.

"Wow Pete, I never thought when we were young, the nerdy, weak Peter Parker would one day be one of the strongest people in the world, swinging around New York in spandex."

"Yeah, neither did I."

"Do you have a secret hideout? What technology do you have? Who else knows?" Harry asked, questions bubbling up for him to ask.

"Woah slow down. No I don't have a hideout, only my home science kit and you are the only one who knows."

"Aww come on man, you need a secret hideout!"

"Harry, I can't afford a hideout or any technology. I'm not made of money like you."

"Maybe I can help out with that," Harry said thoughtfully. "I know, you can use the house dad got me for parties I have. We could make some alterations, hide the technology behind panels and under furniture, a bit like out of a spy movie."

"Harry, calm down. What would I need it for?" I work alright as I am now."

"Yeah but what if you had someone who was able to feed you information about crimes and attacks, whilst you were out? I could do that. I could help you be more efficient. Then we can stick it to Jameson and those like him and show them you are the hero, not the villain."

"This is too much, I would have to think about it."

A noise came from out in the corridor. Peter grabbed his mask from where he had stuffed it and hurriedly put it back on his head. He turned to where he left his bag and shot a web hitting it square on. He pulled it towards him, catching it with one hand. Flinging it on his back he headed back over to the gaping hole. He looked back at Harry.

"I'll talk to you later, sorry about the mess."

"Hey no worries, dad has plenty of money to fix it up. I am serious though, I want to help."

With that, Peter leapt out of the building and began to swing away across the city. Harry ran over to watch him go.

"Wow Pete, just wow."

The door opened and Bernard walked in. He took one look at the mess and his eyes went straight to Harry.

"Bernard, our security has been compromised. A gentleman by the name of Doctor Octopus broke in here demanding to see my father. I need you to phone the police straight away."

"How did you get rid of him sir?" Bernard asked.

"Oh I didn't," Harry turned to look outside again. "Spider-Man did."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	2. Doctor Smith

The sun began to rise over New York, light streaming into houses and other buildings, waking the population of the city up from their slumber. In one such house, Peter Parker lay on his bed in the same position he landed on it, after coming in from his late night patrol. He still wore his Spider-Man suit, caked in dirt from a fight he had had with a criminal near the dockyards. There was a sharp knock at the door followed by a voice.

"Peter are you up, I am about to make breakfast?" Aunt May asked through the door.

There was a pause and then another, slightly harder and louder knock. Peter's eyes opened as he turned on his bed to face the door. He suddenly realised that he was still wearing his suit. The door to his room began to open. With lightning speed, he leapt from his bed and lifted the duvet up and landed softly, bringing it down on top of him hiding the costume from Aunt May's view. He lifted his head again towards the door, to make it look more realistic to his incoming Aunt.

"Peter Parker, if you don't get up now, you are going to be late for school. And what is that smell? It smells like someone has died in here."

Aunt May walked out of the room, huffing and puffing. Peter heard her muttering to herself as she moved off back downstairs.

"Teenagers today. What is happening to the world?"

Peter carefully shot a web over to the door, forcing it to close, allowing him to get out from under his duvet and remove the dirty costume. He then grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Ten minutes later he emerged and ran back to his room to throw on a clean Spider-Man suit and then civilian clothes on top. He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs to fill up on Aunt May's cooked breakfast.

"Aunt May, this looks and tastes just as good as ever," he said as he stuffed his face.

"Such a sweet boy."

Peter had soon finished and was on his way to school. He had reached the end of his road, when a large black car pulled up beside him and the window rolled down. Harry stuck his head out.

"Hey Pete, fancy a ride?"

"Sure can do, it would save time."

He jumped into the car and shut the door behind him. Harry leaned forward and pressed a button on the back of the driver's chair. A screen then rose up, sealing the two teenagers off from the chauffeur.

"Right, that is totally sound proof," Harry started. "Have you given my idea any more thought," he pressed.

Peter internally sighed. Do they do memory erasing drugs for the public to buy over the counter? Because right now he wish he had some.

"Harry..." Peter began.

"Seriously, we can have the house, we can both move out and live there, that way I can be away from dad and all his disappointment in me and you can be Spider-Man and stop your aunt from discovering who you are."

Peter thought for a moment. Harry had a point. That morning had been a close call with Aunt May almost seeing him in his Spidey suit. Maybe it would be a good idea, he was old enough to be leaving home and it would give Aunt May a rest from him.

"Well I suppose, I did almost get caught out by Aunt May this morning, it would be easier if I was somewhere where she couldn't discover who my alter ego is."

"Then you accept?" Harry said, almost ready to start jumping up and down in excitement.

"Let me talk to Aunt May first and see what she would think about me moving out."

"I can't believe you have gotten away this long without her finding out. All those times you have come to school with a large bruise or cut on your face, she must have her suspicions?"

"As far as I am aware, she thinks I get into a lot of fights at school and I am being bullied."

"Which you are," Harry interjected.

"Exactly. Flash and his cronies keep using me as a punch bag, so that helps to add to the secret identity thing."

The car came to a halt and the pair heard the driver's door open. There was the click clacking of well-kept shoes on the pavement and the door opened to reveal the chauffeur.

"We have arrived sir," he stated in a simple, monotone voice.

"Thank you Stephens," Harry said, as he climbed out of the car, Peter following behind him. "See you after school."

Stephens gave a curt nod and proceeded to shut the door and then get back into the car and drive off.

"I would love to have a chauffeur driven car," Peter sighed.

"You have the best way of travelling around the city I know," Harry stated bluntly. "I would love to be able to swing around like you."

"Trust me, it can be quite hard on the arms and keep it down, I don't want anyone else to find out about my 'extracurricular activities'," Peter brought up his fingers in quotation marks.

"Ok, sorry. You just can't believe how cool this is though!"

"Harry, I do. I am Spider-Man."

"Yeah, but to be the only other person to know, that is the real cool part."

"Fine, if that makes you happy," Peter said as he began to walk into the school building.

Harry jogged after him.

They walked into their science class and sat down at their desks, awaiting the teacher's arrival. They didn't have to wait long. Doctor Smith walked in and set his bag down on the front desk. The doctor was a bit of an oddball, everyone thought. He was English and had joined the school, only a few weeks ago. His lessons were always fun, but he kept referencing chemicals and formula that even Peter had never heard of. He always wore a shirt and tie (top button undone), a pinstripe suit (either brown with white stripes, or blue with red stripes) and converses (either blue or red). Over the top, he often wore a long brown trench coat. He pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Good morning class. Before we get onto the thrilling topic of dimensional physics, I have an announcement for you. Apparently last year you had a trip to visit Oscorp Industries. Well this year, building up on that trips apparent success..." he paused for a moment, looking over towards Peter over the top of his glasses, "the department have decided that this year, you shall be going to visit none other than Tony Stark at his Stark Tower."

As Doctor Smith said that, there was a murmuring throughout the class. The Tony Stark, they were going to meet the actual Tony Stark. Iron Man and billionaire playboy, Tony Stark!

"Yes and let's hope that nothing goes wrong," Doctor Smith commented.

The rest of the class flew by, there was still murmuring about the upcoming trip. After class, Harry caught up with Peter in the corridor.

"So, Stark Industries, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"Well as long as nothing happens to me like at Oscorp, then it should go alright," Peter stated firmly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Harry stated, confidently, or at least semi confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

Author's Note:

Yes the character of Doctor Smith is a cameo of The Doctor from Doctor Who. This is only a cameo and he is unlikely to feature much or anymore.


	3. Stark Industries

The sun was shining over New York on a bright, cold winter's morning. Stark Tower rose from the streets, the sun glistening off of the many glass windows that sat in the building right up to the top. On the skyscraper across the road, Spider-Man sat watching the streets below. Birds were flying overhead singing away in their chirpy tones, starting to migrate to the south as the autumnal weather was creeping in and winter a short way off. The sounds of the cars below were ruining the chorus of the birds, to a degree that Peter could not listen anymore.

He looked down to the streets below him, where he could see a group assembling, at the entrance to Star Tower, of his class mates.

'Time to go,' he thought.

He leapt off the building down into an adjacent alleyway, throwing on his civilian clothes, hiding all sign of him being Spider-Man. He emerged and headed over to the awaiting group. He spotted Harry who was waiting at the back.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Good thanks. Doctor Smith not here yet?"

"No, there is a rumour going round that he has disappeared," Harry answered, just as another teacher arrived, panting from the running he had done.

"I am very sorry I am late. I was only told this morning that Doctor Smith was unavailable."

"What has happened to him sir?" someone piped up.

"From what I know, the school caretaker saw him get into a blue box and dematerialised out of existence and now the caretaker is in the mental hospital."

"So who is going to replace Doctor Smith?" someone else asked.

"At the moment, we don't know, but for now, we better go inside as Mr Stark will be waiting."

The group moved into the building and waited in the large atrium while the teacher went and made their presence known. They had to stand there for a few minutes before it was time to move on into the company. A lady walked over to the group and introduced herself.

"Hello and welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Pepper Potts and I will be showing you around today. If you would follow me, I think we will start in the development labs."

The group moved off down one of the corridors leading off of the atrium. They passed several doors, through which they saw many interesting and weird things being experimented on. They soon reached the end of the corridor and a large set of double doors.

"Oi, Miss Potts, is this like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Is someone from the group going to get sucked up a pipe?" Flash shouted out.

"Very funny young man, but if you are unwise like Augustus Gloop, then you might be taking a trip to the fudge vats."

She gave a small wink to the rest of the group and turned to put a pin code into a reader sat next to the door. As she did so, Flash pulled a face at her back.

"Mr Thompson!" the substitute teacher shouted out, "get over here now!"

After Flash had been told off, Miss Potts lead the group through the double doors and into the development labs. They were the best thing Peter had ever seen. The futuristic look helped even more to awe the students. Robots were scattered around the room manipulating experiments or building the finest looking machines anyone had seen. However, those details were soon overshadowed by another sight that took the breath away from everyone.

Standing in the middle of the room, directing all the robots and other members of staff was none other than Iron Man himself. The legend that was Tony Stark was dressed in his suit, clearly immersed in his work.

"J.A.R.V.I.S how is the Refluxaugmenter reacting with the helmec pump?" Tony asked his automated helper.

"They are working well sir. We are coming up to speed now," a male, British voice replied.

"Ok, let's increase the power by an additional 30%," Stark said.

"Increasing power now," J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

There was a sound that signified an increase in power. Everyone watched on in fascination.

"Looking good!" Tony cried.

However, his confidence was soon to disappear. He device they were working on suddenly started to spark before suddenly there was a loud bang and the device exploded, showering the things around it in more sparks.

"Well, I think we need to go in smaller steps next time," Tony said.

"Noted sir," replied J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Um Tony, the kids from Midtown High are here to see you," Pepper interrupted, coughing from the smoke that had filled the room.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were there. J.A.R.V.I.S why didn't you tell me they were there?"

"You had disabled my visual sensors for more power sir."

"So I did."

Tony Stark walked over to an above in the wall and backed into it. Once he was in place, his suit began to hiss and disassemble itself. Within seconds, he was free and able to move out to talk to the group.

"Well welcome to Stark Industries, sorry about that explosion, it is something we have been working on for a while, but we just can't get right. Who has any questions for me?"

Everyone's hands shot up, eager to get to talk to the great Tony Stark.

"Any questions that aren't related to me being Iron Man and the richest man in New York?"

Several hands were lowered. Tony looked around the group and his eyes fixed on Peter.

"Yes, how about you," he asked pointing at him.

"If you were to wire in a smaller version of your Arc reactor into this device you are working, could you override the need for the extra power going to the helmec pump and concentrate it on the mainframe?"

"Such a geek Parker!" Flash called out.

"Mr Thompson I will not tell you again," the substitute teacher angrily snapped at him.

"J.A.R.V.I.S run Mr Parker's idea through the simulator, will it work?"

"Computing theory," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

The group waited for a few moments while Peter's idea was simulated. After what seemed like ages, a reply came.

"There is a 95% chance of complete operation."

"Well well, it seems you might have solved my problem," Tony said, clearly impressed at what Peter had done. "Mr Parker, I think at some point you and I need to have a chat, see if there are anymore of my problems you can help with."

"I'd be honoured to help sir," Peter replied.

"Please, call me Tony."

"Hey Tony, who do you think is going to win the Super Bowl this year?" Flash called out.

"However, to you Mr Thompson, I am Mr Stark."

Woah, Flash got owned by Tony Stark. The whole group gasped at the slam Tony had put down against Flash.

"Yes sir," was all Flash could say as he shrank into his shell.

What happened next however, was not something anyone predicted would happen. The tinted glass wall that looked out onto the street suddenly disintegrated into several thousand shards, showering everyone in the room.

"Everyone out now!" Tony shouted at the panicking group.

They didn't need to be told twice as they ran for the door and bundled out. Harry ran over to Peter.

"Now is your time to shine buddy, I'll try and cover for you."

"Thanks."

Harry ran off with the rest of the group, while Peter slipped behind a tall cabinet unit and changed into his costume.

A figure appeared in the gaping hole, one that Peter had met before, Doctor Octopus. He needed to think of a shorter nickname for him. Doctor Octopus was too long to say, what about Doc Ock, that sounded better. Tony was still in the room and as soon as he saw Doc Ock, he began to run towards his suit. However, before he could reach it, one of Doc Ock's metal tentacles shot out and slammed into it, rendering it useless. Tony was left without any protection. All of his other suits were in the workshop having an upgrade fitted. Now he was regretting doing them all at the same time.

"Tony Stark, just the person I want," Doc Ock hissed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tony asked.

"I am Doctor Octopus and I want your Arc reactor."

Just before Doc Ock could bring another tentacle up to grab Tony, Spider-Man reacted and shot a web out, attaching it to Tony's back, before pulling him out of the way.

"You again," the doctor screeched as Spider-Man came into view, squatting on top of a glass display case. "You may have thwarted me last time, but you will not defeat me this time."

"Well Mr Octopus you forgot to add suckers to your arms, because you suck!" Spider-Man jeered.

Spidey shot a web out and attached it to Doc Ock's chest. Giving it a hard yank, he pulled the doctor towards him and slammed his feet in his stomach, causing Ock to get winded. Before he could get to his feet, Spider-Man picked up a broken part of Iron Man's suit and threw it at the Doctor. Before it managed to hit him, one of the tentacles knocked it out of harms way. They hoisted the doctor to his feet and began to engage in the fighting. Spider-Man ducked and dived around the arms as they threw themselves around him.

Unbeknownst to Doc Ock, Spider-Man and Tony Stark, Harry Osborn had snuck back into the room and was now kneeling down next to a strange looking piece of technology. It was shaped a little like a boomerang, but had little extra spikes sticking out from it, all over its body. With a little fiddling around, Harry managed to activate it and without really knowing what it was going to do, threw it towards Doc Ock.

Spider-Man's spider sense alerted him to the presence of the weapon. He managed just in time, to move to the left to allow the weapon to hit a couple of Doc Ock's tentacles. On impact, the spikes drove themselves deep into the metal and sent several hundred volts into the arms, disabling them. And then without much warning, there was a frantic beeping noise emitted from the device, before it exploded, taking two of the tentacles with it. As they blew away, a sharp shard managed o snag on Spider-Man's mask, ripping a large chunk from it. He flipped back out of the way of the rest of the debris. Tony cowered in a corner, arms over his face to shield him from the dust and sharp fragments.

Once the dust had settled, Spider-Man brought his face up off of the floor and looked over to where Doc Ock had landed and much to his disappointment, he had once again vanished. However, the two ruined tentacles remained behind. He heard a movement behind him and saw Harry walking over towards him, covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Hey, that was so cool," he said as he reached down and offered a helping hand.

Peter grasped it and used Harry to get up to his feet.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you were with the rest of the group."

"I thought you might want some help, you almost didn't get out of the last encounter."

"Yeah thanks, I didn't think I would have stopped him this time either."

There was another noise in the room which made both teenagers whip round. They had forgotten that the great Tony Stark was still in the room. They saw him getting up, looking at the pair of them in surprise.

"So," Tony started, "not only are you a brilliant scientist, but one of the best superheroes this world has ever seen, apart from me obviously."

Peter suddenly realised how Tony had identified him, the mask. It showed to the world his identity.

"Please Mr Stark, you can' tell anyone who I am," Peter began to beg.

"Mr Parker don't worry, I know the importance of hiding ones identity, even if I didn't do it myself. Is there anything I can do for you I thanks for helping to stop that maniac?"

"Please, all I need is to be able to get out of here without anyone seeing me."

"Are you sure that is all you want?"

"Well," Harry said, "there is something else you might be able to help with."

"Oh yes, what is it you would like?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, don't forget to review!<strong>


	4. Athena

"I can't believe you got Tony Stark to do this!" Peter said in wonder.

"Hey, if you hadn't of saved his lab and him from Doc Ock and then him offer to give you something, I wouldn't have asked him," replied Harry.

They stood in the house that Harry had been given by his father, the new home to the Spider-Team as they had decided to call themselves. At this moment in time, it looked ordinary, like any other home in the world. However, this was just a facade. Behind this very ordinary setting, was now contained one of the most high tech secret hideouts. It was so well hidden and protected, that it was even more secure than facilities held by the FBI, CIA and MI6. And that was saying something.

Harry moved over to a life size statue of the Greek goddess Athena and twisted the staff that she was carrying. As he touched it, blue lights illuminated where his finger and palm prints landed on it. After a few seconds, the prints turned green and the room started to change. Firstly the sofa split into half and each half tipped I the opposite direction on to their side. They then descended into the floor, allowing a console to rise up in its place and stop at waist level. Before the whole of the sofa descended into the floor, it stopped just under the level of the new console and the very ends lifted up on a thin (but strong) pole, to just above the level of the console. The leather bound covers then flipped open, like a pizza box, to reveal more controls and screens.

While this was going on, secure metal screens began to descend to cover the windows. They were designed so that from the outside, they were holographic providing a false but believable image of the inside. They were strong enough to withstand the blast from a bomb. Hidden lights flickered on, illuminating the room, as though the sun was still streaming through the windows. The wall behind where the sofa was flickered in colour until the whole wall became a giant HD LCD screen, with various feeds coming in from across the city, country and world. The fireplace shifted backwards and then proceeded to sink down, revealing a room full of additional gadgets and a laboratory. Swivel seats then rose up at the consoles, clicking in place neatly.

Why a statue of Athena for the activation you may be asking? Well it was Athena who turned Arachne into a spider after she fell jealous of Arachne's weaving skills.

"This stuff must cost thousands," Peter said.

"Try millions, I still can't believe Stark said yes, but then again, you probably saved him millions in stopping Doc Ock."

"So how are we going to use this stuff?"

"Well I thought that I could be here acting as ground crew, while you go out. Here I can keep you up to date with what is going on and who needs your help."

"Ok, as long as you aren't in the line of fire. I don't want you to get hurt because you don't have any powers."

"Hey here I am in my element. I can sit here and press buttons and stare at screens, no way of me getting into trouble."

"We hope," Peter said doubtfully. "Don't you remember the time you managed to download ten different viruses onto the school computers in one day?"

"Oh yeah, ok maybe I am not totally in my element, but it is better than me wearing spandex and trying to fight super villains."

"Yeah, ok I think I can cope with that."

"You're the one wearing the spandex, you can't be horrified about me in it."

Suddenly the clock on the wall's face changed to flash a bright red light.

"And there is our first incident. You're up," Harry said as he moved over to the console unit and sat in one of the seats. "Here put this in your ear, it will allow me to keep in contact with you and act as a tracking beacon. The signal is untraceable, so if anyone manages to hack the impossible complicated encryption, they shouldn't be able to find us."

"Another Stark invention?"

"Of course. Now go, you are wasting time."

Peter took his cue and ran out of the room and up the stairs. He reached the roof level and took his clothes off to reveal his costume underneath. He pulled on the gloves and boots, but before putting on the mask, he also made sure to slip the earpiece into place. There was a sharp pain in his ear, but that cleared quickly.

"Ouch!" he said out loud.

_"Sorry about that, the device was just hacking into your optic nerve. I can now see everything you do."_

"I wish you had warned me about that before you did it," Peter replied as he pulled the mask on.

_"Sorry, but I thought you probably wouldn't put it in of I did."_

"I suppose you are right. I most likely wouldn't have."

He moved over to a hidden door in the slanted portion of the roof. He waited for Harry to press a button and it opened, revealing the open world. Peter jumped and leapt out of the gap, into the open world. Behind him the door swung shut and sealed once again, melting into the roof, so it was undetectable.

_"Right the incident is at the North end of Central Park. According to police reports there is a mad man holding a group of tourists hostage, armed with enough ammo to equip a small army."_

"Right you are. I have to admit, this is slightly better, knowing where to go and what to expect reduces time for me to have to find what is going wrong."

_"See I told you having me would be a good idea. Come on I have to say it, I told you so."_

"Yes you told me so."

Spider-Man sung through the city on his way to Central Park, people cheering and booing as he flew from building to building, passing over their heads on the street below. Within minutes, he had arrived at the park to find the police had cordoned off a large area, keeping other civilians away from the action. Spider-Man landed in a tree above the mad man and attached a web to a branch, lowering himself upside down to face him.

"Hey there, what can your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man do for you?"

"Go away, you shouldn't be here. If you don't go, I will kill them," the mad man said.

"Woah there, you don't want to do that. Just give me the gun and ammo and everything will be ok," said Spider-Man trying to coax the weapon from the man's hand.

"I said go!" he shouted instead, throwing his arm for award and thrusting the gun in Spider-Man's face.

Spider-Man backed up slowly, glancing around to see what he could use to disarm the assailant and save the hostages.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as a distraction. "Why take these innocent people and threaten them. They don't even come from the city. Some of them don't even come from this country," he said pointing toward a gentleman dressed in an England football shirt.

"Just stay away, there is nothing you can do to stop me," the man said, the gun shaking in his hands.

_"He is right, there is nothing you can do,"_ Harry said in Peter's ear.

"Not helping," Peter muttered under his breath.

_"No, but there is something we can do. Move around and get him to follow you with his gaze. I am going to remotely cause a distraction which will hopefully get his attention. In the split second when I hope he will lose concentration, you need to web the gun off of him. Got that?"_

"I think so, but what exactly are you going to do?" Petr asked as quietly as he could, avoiding allowing the man to hear him.

"You'll see."

"Ok then, if I can't get you to give me the gun, at least tell me why you are doing this," Spider-Man said as he began to move round, getting the man's attention to follow him.

"I have seen the light, the one truth that will help cleanse this country from foreign invasion. These people must be killed to help America stay great and free from these pests," he babbled on.

Suddenly, the attention on Spider-Man was lost. An incredible noise began to sound through the entire area, but not only there, it was city wide. Every single mobile telephone in the limits of the city began to ring. The man jerked his head around at the noise, turning to face the crowd of onlookers who were fumbling around in their pockets and bags to reach for their ringing phones. Using that distraction, Spider-Man sent a series of webs flying out. One attached itself to the gun and yanked that out of the man's hand. Another pulled the belts of bullets off from around his neck and a third tied him up, preventing his escape.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let you hurt these people. You really haven't seen the light at all."

With that, he leapt in the air and sung away, dropping the confiscated weaponry down in front of the police as he went.

"Well Harry, I think that was a rather successful first team up."

_"Yeah that went really well."_

"How did you cause every phone to go off like that?"

_"Oh there is a programme on the system Stark gave us called Mr Smith and it gives you access to a lot of things. I just took a chance and it worked."_

"So you mean the plan you gave me was uncertain to work?"

_"Yeah, but if it hadn't you would have sorted it, you are Spider-Man."_

"True."

Spider-Man continued to swing through the city until he arrived back at the house. Harry had already opened the roof door, so he quickly dove inside out of sight of any peeping eyes. The door shut behind him. Picking the clothes up that he had left there earlier, he proceeded back downstairs to where Harry was waiting for him. As he defended the final set of stairs, he pulled off his mask and left it on a chair at the bottom, with the rest of his clothes. He walked into the living room and over to the spare seat next to Harry, where he slumped down.

"That went well," Harry said enthusiastically.

"Yeah that's one less nutter off of the streets. Brilliant distraction, though why is it called Mr Smith?"

"I don't know, it does say it was produced by Stark and some guy called Luke Smith, but why Mr Smith I don't know. Usually Stark would take all the credit."

"Well it doesn't matter, at least it got the job done."

Suddenly a green light began to flash brightly.

"What is that?" Peter asked, bolting upright.

"That is the proximity alert. It means someone we know is close by. Stark set the system to recognise the signal from the mobile phone of anyone we know, so as to alert us to have the house as a house."

"Who is coming?"

"It is your Aunt, we better get ready."

On the screen they could see that Aunt May was less than half a mile away. They jumped to action. Harry ran over to the statue and the twisted the staff in the opposite direction, it once again accepting his identity. Peter on the other hand grabbed the pile of clothes and ran to the next room to change into them and hide his Spidey suit. Once finished he ran back into the living room to see how far Harry had got in getting everything in its place. The last item had just clicked into position when the door bell rang.

"Whose going to answer it?" Harry asked.

"You because I am slightly out of breath. She will wonder why. I can run upstairs now and use that as an excuse. She won' the suspicious then."

The bell rang again.

"Good thinking."

Peter ran upstairs and Harry moved to answer the door.

* * *

><p>For those who follow the Doctor Who universe, Mr Smith is reference to the super computer in the Sarah Jane Adventures and Luke Smith is to. The part where they call all the phones in New York is a call back to the Doctor Who episode "The Stolen Earth".<p>

Don't forget to review!


	5. Aunt May

The door opened and Aunty May came face to face with Harry Osborn.

"Hello Harry my dear, is Peter in?" Aunt May asked.

"Yes, he is upstairs. Come in and I will call him down."

Aunt May stepped inside and Harry shut the door behind her. He then proceeded to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Peter.

"Peter! Aunt May is here to see you!"

"I'll be down in a sec!" came the reply.

There was the sound of thudding feet on the floorboards and Peter soon descended down to the hallway.

"Hey Aunt May, how are you doing?"

"Peter, I wanted to make sure you were ok. Did you hear about the attack in Central Park today?"

"Aunt May I'm fine and yes I heard about the attack. You need to stop worrying, this is a really quiet and nice part of the city."

"I know Peter, but we have both lost so much already, it would be nice if we did 't have to lose each other so soon."

"I understand, why don't you come and sit down whilst I stick the kettle on and make us a nice cup of tea," he directed her to the living room with his arm.

"I can't stay long, Anna Watson has invited me out to tea."

"Ok, but we can have a quick catch up now," Peter said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Pete, why don't I do that and you can talk to your Aunt?"

"Are you sure, we don't want your scalding yourself like the last time?"

"I've got the hang of it now," Harry said grinning as he passed by Peter and went into the kitchen.

"So apart from today's events, how are you doing Aunt May?" Peter asked as he moved around the sofas and came to sit next to her.

"It certainly has been quite and different without haven't had to worry about you leaving late for school or where you are at night as much. I am getting much more sleep as well."

"Sounds like you are enjoying me not being there," joked Peter.

"Don't be silly, I miss you very much. There are times I do wish you and Ben are both there with me, but I understand that life moves on and you are growing up, taking on more responsibilities in your life."

Peter started. Responsibilities, did she know?

"All that extra course work you have to do and then those ridiculous assignments that idiot Jameson sends you on for the Bugle chasing after people like Spider-Man and his cronies."

Pheww, she didn't t know he was Spider-Man. It was that moment Harry walked in, shakily brining in a tray with cups of tea on. He set it down on the table in front of Aunt May and then proceeded to sit in one of the empty chairs.

"And how are you getting on Harry dear," Aunt May asked, picking one of the cups up and taking a sip.

They chatted for a short time and once the tea was finished, Aunt May made her excuses and departed, leaving Peter and Harry on their own.

"So now what do we do?" Peter asked.

"You train," replied Harry.

"How and where?"

"Well that is another surprise I haven't shown you. Follow me."

Harry led the way to the kitchen where he paused at a unit that stood to the right of the kitchen door. He reached and placed his palm on the right hand glass door. As with the statue, the palm print glowed blue and when it was accepted, turned green. The unit then began to descend into the floor, revealing a hidden opening. They walked through, the hole closing behind them. Harry reached over and flicked on a light switch. They were in a stairway. They moved down and came out into the house's basement.

"Here you are, a fully equipped gym, perfect for a superhero. You can use the machines here to really test your strengths. Stark has modified them to be able to cope with your power levels."

"Well you really have fleeced Stark haven't you!"

"He was more than happy to help."

"I know, I am only teasing. So what do you want me to start with?"

"I want to measure your strength. I would really like to try and see how much we can increase it. One of these days, I hate to think about it. It it is likely to happen, you are going to come up against an enemy where your current levels of strength won't be good enough."

"That's a bit morbid."

"I know, but we can' the too careful. Go and get your suit on, I have some measuring sensors I want to attach to it."

"Why put them on the suit, surely you need them on my skin?"

"I am also experimenting with a new suit fabric. I need to see how your current one works under the strain and how best to improve it. However, don't worry there are some sensors to go on your skin."

"Yippee," Peter said sarcastically.

A few minutes later they were both standing once again in the basement, but with Peter standing in his suit sans mask and gloves. Harry was just fitting a couple of sensors, adjusting them for accurate readings.

"Ok, let's start with a strength test. If you come over to this machine over here, I will lower down the starting weight and when you are ready I will release the support off of it allowing you to take all the strain. Ok?"

"I guess so. There is no getting out of this is there?" Peter asked.

"No," came the reply, accompanied by a mock evil smile.

"I am really regretting you finding out about this now."

"No you don't and one day you will thank me."

"I haven't asked, since when did you become this clever, you were always so reserved when it came to science and maths?"

"This is so much more interesting and I'd rather do this all day than go to school or have dad prep me for taking over Oscorp one day."

"Fair enough I guess."

Peter positioned himself under the machine and lifted his hands up to the weight that was descending towards him. It came to a halt, his palms pressed flat against its smooth surface and arms stretched straight.

"Ok, sensors readings are normal, are you ready to begin?"

"Go for it."

"Releasing weight in 3, 2, 1, you now have the full weight."

Peter grunted slightly as he took the strain, but he was holding it firmly and just shifted his position a bit so he was more comfortable.

"How is that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, is that all you have got?"

"Oh boy you shouldn't have said that," Harry replied glee now filling his face. "Here are the next two levels together."

Harry pushed the button and the weights descended, locking into place and allowing Peter to take their weight. He gave an audible oof as they fell into his grasp.

"Wow, how much am I taking?"

"That is about five tonnes."

"Really!"

"Do you want to take anymore?" Harry asked, his finger positioned above the button.

"Go on, try the next level."

The next weight dropped and landed onto the stack that was on Peter's palms.

"That is now eight tonnes. More?"

"Try one more," Peter said, the discomfort starting to set in.

"Here we go then, for ten tonnes."

It landed with a clang and Peter bit his lip as he took the strain, making sure his back was straight and he pushed upwards with all his might. His muscles bulged visibly in the suit, so much so that the skin tight material began to rip under the strain in some areas.

"Ok, I think that is enough," Peter said through gritted teeth.

Harry pressed a few buttons and they weight was taken away from Peter and back to the machine. They rose back up away from him. With them now gone, Peter almost fell over from them not supporting him, but he managed to regain his balance.

"Ah," Harry said.

"What?"

"You might want to either repair your suit, or get a new one," came the reply.

"Whyyy?"

"Well you have a lovely long rip all down your back where the strain was," Harry said, trying to muffle a laugh.

"Oh great," Peter huffed. "My spare one is in the wash and I wanted to go out on patrol after this."

"You only have two suits? We are definitely going to have to something about that. How about different colour schemes for different events?"

"Still regretting letting you help!" Peter said with a grin as he moved towards the stairs back to the main house.

"No you don't. And before you leave, I need to retrieve the sensors from you."

After taking the equipment back, Peter ran back upstairs and retrieved his suit. It was soaked through from the washing machine. How best to dry it? The best way would be in the tumble dryer. Any other method may actually destroy the only remaining one he had. Harry had better make good on the costume he said he was working on. Peter ran to the tumble dryer and threw the suit in, turning it up as high as he dared and for as little time as he wanted to risk. The material of the suit was designed to dry quickly, but it still took some time.

"Hey," Harry said walking into the utility room. "I have set up the control room again, so while you wait for your suit, we can remotely patrol the city. Tony has given me access to the city's CCTV network."

"Yeah why not, it will give us something to do."

They walked through into the living room and sat down facing the screen, multiple feeds splashed across its surface. As the time ticked by until the suit was ready, they both scanned the live feeds looking for any trouble that might be surfacing around New York.

After about forty five minutes Peter went and check the progress of the dryer. He pulled the suit out and felt that it was all bone dry. Fantastic! Now it was time to get on patrol and stretch his legs.

"Harry! My suit is ready. I am going out on patrol in a minute."

"Ok, I'll have the door open in the roof when you are ready!" came the reply.

Within a couple of minutes, Peter was standing in the roof sliding the mask over his head. Once it was in place, he leapt out and began to swing away towards the main part of the city. He rushed through the air, the exhilaration it gave him was breath taking. Ahead of him was the Empire State Building. He flipped a web out and attached it to a ledge where he would sit for a while, observing the city life below, keeping an eye out for anyone or thing out of the ordinary.


	6. Oscorp

Across the city Norman Osbourne sat at the head of the table in the boardroom of Oscorp, surrounded by the shareholders. His face was one of no emotion, it was impossible to tell what was going through his head. If the technology existed to broadcast his thoughts, it would probably be given the highest film rating possible, because of extreme violence. To put it plainly, he was furious. They had been behind his back, how could they do this to him?

"So you are telling me," he began in a calm and steady voice, "that the company I have built from the start with barely any money, is about to be ripped from my hands because you are afraid that I doing things that I want to do to my own company. HOW DARE YOU!" he suddenly let rip.

"Mr Osbourne please calm down. We have the uttermost respect for you, but we feel that to keep the company going, we need to maintain a steady line and not stray off into the weird and wacky areas that you seem destined to explore. If we are to maintain the respect that the company deserves, we must say to you enough is enough."

The gentleman who gave this speech sat down looking slightly nervously towards Norman. The atmosphere had clearly gone cold. Norman slowly stood up and looked around at everyone who surrounded the table. In a cool manner he began to speak.

"You will regret the day that you tried to take my property from me."

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving a group of rather terrified and perplexed people.

"We did do the right thing didn't we?" one of them asked.

"Yes we did, this company needs to stay strong and with Osborn at the helm, that isn't going to happen," the gentleman who had spoken earlier said.

"But who are we going to get to replace him?" another asked.

"Do not worry, that is in hand."

* * *

><p>Harry Osborn had never felt so alive before in his life. He had managed to convince Peter to take him out on one of his patrol trips and he now stood atop the Empire State Building, his feet firmly webbed to the roof to stop him falling off.<p>

"This is amazing!" he cried out to the world.

"Alright, try not to attract attention to us," Peter said. He sat next to him, fully clothed in his Spidey suit, except for the mask, which he had tucked into his boot.

"Can you help me sit down?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

Peter reached up and helped Harry down and then webbed over a sort of seat belt to keep him extra secure.

"I can really see why you love coming up here."

"It is such a quiet and peaceful place just to sit and look over the city and think."

"I totally agree with you there mate."

They sat there looking out, basking in the sun which sat high above them, though sitting this high up, it definitely felt closer. Their meditation however was not to last. An almighty explosion caused Peter to jump to his feet. A fireball had just erupted from the top of a skyscraper just a couple of streets away.

"What was that?!" Harry shouted.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," Peter said, donning his mask.

"Hey before you go, pass my iPad from my bag," Harry said.

Peter did so.

"What is that for?"

"It gives me remote access to the systems back at the house. Go, people will be needing you."

Peter didn't need telling twice, he threw himself from the top of the building, shooting out a web line ready to swing away. He leapt from building to building, quickly arriving at the scene of the devastation. A large gaping hole sat in the top floors of an office block, several fires burning away fuelled by building and office debris. Peter scanned the area for any sign of casualties. So far, he couldn't see anyone in need of saving.

"Hey Harry, have you got anything?" he asked into his ear.

_"I can't see anything on the thermal images to suggest humans. I have researched the building and it has been undergoing a complete refit, so it hasn't been in use recently. As far as I can tell, the builders have moved out and the keys were supposed to be being handed over today."_

"That's interesting," Peter remarked. "Maybe this is linked to that. Who owns the building?"

_"It seems to be buried in the fine print. There are several parent companies, it is almost like the real owners don't want people finding out."_

Harry's computer beeped.

_"Hang on I think I have got it. The real owners are..."_

There was a pause.

"Harry, are you still there?"

Peter landed on the side of the adjacent building, clinging to the glass windows with one hand and his feet, while the other hand was to his ear.

"Yeah sorry, it says here that the building is owned by Oscorp."

* * *

><p>Norman Osborn stood in his office looking out the floor to ceiling windows that made up the eastern wall. He saw the building explode and a small smile crept over his face. However that was not to last long. The next moment, he watched as Spider-Man appeared around the side of another building, swinging around the fire and began poking around.<p>

Norman grabbed his phone and dialled a number into it. It rang twice before the recipient picked it up.

_"Hello?"_ a gruff voice asked.

"The Spider-Man is investigating the target you have just dealt with, I hope you cleaned it up enough to hide all traces," Norman hissed.

_"Don't worry Mr Osborn, everything has been dealt with, he shouldn't find anything that links you to it in anyway. Everything was destroyed just as you asked. I even have word from my mole in the Pentagon that the security rating has just been up levelled. When they see that this was not an accident, the military and secret service will be at your door begging for your ideas."_

"Yes they better be. I liked that building, I would rather not destroy another one to make my point."

_"When will we get our payment?"_

"It will be in the agreed account within the hour."

With that, Norman clicked off the call and put the phone down. The plan was in action, now the board couldn't argue against him. These contracts that would be sure to come, would be worth millions to them, the greedy pigs would do anything to get their grubby trotters on the money.


	7. Gwen Stacy

**Here is the next chapter. It is half term over here in the UK this week so hopefully I can write some more lengthier chapters. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Spider-Man came and landed next to Harry Osbourne who was still webbed to the roof of the Empire State Building. Spider-Man slid his mask off to reveal the face of Peter Parker below.<p>

"Harry are you ok?" Peter asked, concern for his friend filling his face.

"Yeah, I am just wondering why this building was buried deep in Oscorps records. Was dad keeping it secret for a reason and if so, why? What is so important about that building? And who would destroy it?"

"Maybe you need to ask your dad about it," Peter suggested, as he sat down next to his friend.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky becoming orange as it began to slip down beyond the horizon. It was getting colder as the days grew shorter and winter began to take hold.

"No I couldn't. He would get very suspicious as to how I found out that the building belonged to Oscorp and he wouldn't tell me company secrets like that. I won't be surprised if the day I inherit the company, there will be a lot of secrets I will be new to. People may even come after me for things I won't know anything about."

"I suppose, but we should keep an eye on things so that when you do take charge, you are prepared for anything out of the ordinary."

"Good idea. For once I want to be one up on dad."

"Right, we need to be going, the webbing is beginning to dissolve and I don't think you would really like to take a trip down to the street below."

Harry nodded. Peter gave Harry his bag and allowed him to pack the iPad back in and then he positioned himself over Harry where he could support his weight and stop him falling as he ripped the webbing from him. Once free, he helped Harry to his feet and wrapped his arm around him. Harry held on for his life as Peter jumped from the building and swung away across the city.

"You haven't put your mask back on," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it, no one else has managed to get a good photograph of me and we are high enough to escape the extent of some of the best zoom lenses."

They continued to swing through the city, until they arrived back at the house. Harry reached to his watch and pressed a small button on the side. The roof swung open, allowing Peter to swing through and land softly, delivering them both back safely. The roof swung shut, sealing them off from any peeping eyes.

They moved downstairs to the living room, to try to investigate a little bit more about Oscorp's secrets. However, when they got there, they had a shock. Sitting in one of the chairs, facing away from them, was Gwen Stacy, Harry's girlfriend and daughter to Police Chief George Stacy. Peter immediately jumped up and clung to the ceiling.

"Hey Gwen," Harry said walking into the room, "what are you doing here?"

"Harry, where have you been? I have been waiting for you for ages. Did you forget something?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"You'll have to remind me," he said sheepishly.

"You invited me to watch a movie tonight and you gave me a key to let myself in if you weren't here. I didn't expect you to be as long as you were."

"Gwen I am so sorry. Time just slipped my mind."

"How did you get in here anyway, I didn't hear the door open?"

"Um," Harry tried to come up with a good excuse. As he did so, he inadvertently looked up at the ceiling. Still clung there was Peter, mask off. Peter notice him looking up and motioned to him to stop, in case Gwen glanced up as well.

"What are you looking at?" Gwen asked.

Too late. She looked up and her eyes came face to face with Peter's.

"Oh goodness," she said before her eyes rolled backwards and she fainted, falling down to the ground, Peter jumping down and catching her before she landed.

"Great, now someone else knows," he said.

"Sorry, I didn't know she would do that, I thought you might have moved off."

"If you haven't noticed, the doors aren't exactly high enough to allow me to escape without having to crawl right down to get through. Also, the two exits were in her eye line."

"Maybe when she wakes up she will think it was all a dream," Harry hoped.

"Somehow, I really don't think that that is going to happen," Peter replied.

Gwen began to stir in Peter's arms.

"Hey what happened?" she asked groggily.

Before either of them could answer, she looked Peter up and down and the memory of what had just occurred came flooding back to her. She jumped up and out of Peter's grasp.

"No. No no no no no," she kept saying. "How are you Spider-Man? You are just a simple geek like me. You were always awful at PE and one of the skinniest people I know. How are you Spider-Man?"

Gwen slowed down and took a deep breath. Peter and Harry just stood there.

"Please just tell me what is going on?"

"Yes I was once all the things you described, some of which I question the depth you are taking it, but things happened and I changed into what you see today."

"How long have you known?" Gwen asked Harry.

"Only a few weeks. I found out when Pete saved me from Doc Ock. Now me and him are working together to help protect the city."

"And do you have any powers?"

"No, I am just plain simple Harry Osborn."

"Well at least I know that the person I am dating isn't a secret hero. Does your Aunt know Peter?"

"No, only you and Harry do and that is how I would like it to stay. Please promise that you will never tell anyone?"

"It is a big secret, but I promise that I will never tell anyone. It is a secret I will take to the grave. I have always been a fan of Spider-Man and to know that I have been sat and standing next to him as school all this time, is just freaking me out, but it is also awesome."

"Thanks, I appreciate you not blabbing."

"So do you have a cool hideout or something like that?"

Harry walked over to the statue and activated it. Within minutes, the room transformed into its alter ego.

"Oh boy, this is just like out of a movie. How did you get hold of all of this technology?"

"We have our means and ways," Peter said.

"Can I help out?" Gwen asked, the urge bursting out of her.

"What would you do?" Harry asked.

"Well being the daughter of a police chief has its advantages. I can get you direct info from the police about events as the occur and their theories about others."

"That could be useful," Peter said looking toward Harry.

"Yeah I think that could work."

"Welcome aboard Miss Stacy," Peter said holding his hand out.

"Wow, I still can't believe that I am talking face to face with Spider-Man," Gwen said, blushing as she took his still gloved hand and shook it.

"Well shall we have a look at what is going on across the city then?" Harry said, pulling up the live CCTV feeds from across New York.

"Wow, you really do have everything you need," Gwen marvelled.

"Well almost, I still need another costume. I ah e been out in this one to much, it needs a wash again."

"Don't you have a spare one?"

"I did, but I managed to put a nice big tear in it. Harry here said he was going to make me a new one."

"I am working on it. I have the basics sorted for the fabric, I just need to get it put together and sort out the final few bits."

"I can help you put it together, I got an A+ in textiles," Gwen said.

"Come and have a look at it then," Harry said, turning and walking into the laboratory.

Gwen followed behind him, leaving Peter behind to monitor what was going on. Harry pulled a box off of a shelf and took it over to the bench that lined the back wall. Opening it, he pulled out wads of material and a couple of other bits and pieces. He lay each separate item out to make them clearer as to what they were. Gwen could see each panel of the costume in its glorious blue and red, although the shades were ever so slightly different, more vivid and deeper. There were two eye pieces ready to be attached to the mask.

"What are these pieces?" Gwen asked pointing to a set of flat panels of fabric that had gold strands running over the surface.

"Those are sensors and GPS locators, so that I can keep a close eye on Peter and make sure he is safe at all times."

"Where are they going to be placed?"

"They need to be sewn onto the inside of the torso and back areas, because they use the detection of blood flow as their power source."

"Great is there anything else to do to the suit, or shall I get going?" Gwen asked.

"No I think that is all it. You will need this special thread I have here," Harry said, grabbing. It from another shelf nearby. "It is designed so that it is as strong as steel, but as flexible and stretchable as the material the suit is made out of."

"Ok, I better get on with this then."

"Good luck."

With that Harry left her to it and rejoined Peter in the other room.

"Spotted anything yet?"

"No it is looking quite quiet. I think I might go and bung this in to the wash on a quick cycle and then jump into the shower."

"Yeah, you are starting to smell a little," Harry agreed as he gave the air a sniff. "Gwen has started to put your new suit together so you will soon have another one and this can become your spare again. I'll also set about making a few more, maybe give them a different design, but we'll sort that out later. You go and shower, I'll take over here and keep a lookout."

"Thanks," Peter said as he moved off upstairs.

Harry sat down and faced the screen. Now that Gwen knew, it would be easier to get her to understand why he might me late doing things. Also she would be able to bring a lot to the team. This was going to be great. Now the only problem he had to worry about was what his father was up to. The more he thought about it, the more research he wanted to do. So that was what he did. While Gwen was sewing and Peter showering, Harry began to delve as deep as he could into Oscorp records to glean all the information he could.


	8. Wood Norton

"Wow, this is amazing," Gwen said as she stood in the basement of Peter and Harry's house. "This is your gym?"

She moved around the room looking at each piece of equipment. The boys were giving her a proper tour of the house, while Peter waited for his costume to finish drying from its wash.

"This is some serious kit. Is it helping you at all?"

"Well apart from causing one of my suits to rip, yes it does seem to be doing some good," Peter replied.

"Well hopefully the new suit will cope better with the strains of his highness over there," Harry said teasingly.

"Alright Mr I have designed a costume better than you," Peter retorted with a smile.

"Well I like both of them. Give me a couple more hours and I will have the new one finished," Gwen said.

"Thanks so much for doing that, you didn't have to. Harry is more than capable of doing it."

"I know, but I wanted to do something to help you guys out. One of the key parts to being a good superhero is to look the part and you can't do that in a torn suit."

"Well in regards to the torn suit, I have mended it as best I could, but I think that it should be relegated to the one that you use in here as it isn't really in a condition to even be considered as a spare to your spare," Harry mentioned.

"Sounds like a good idea. I might as well get my money's worth out of it," replied Peter.

"Shall we go back up and check on the city?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Spider-Man can't slack at all," agreed Peter.

The three of them moved back upstairs to watch over the city.

* * *

><p>While the three members of the new Spider-Team concentrated their efforts on New York, they were unaware that across the Atlantic Ocean, there was a gentleman sitting in a nuclear bunker in Wood Norton, Worcestershire, England. The door opened and another figure stepped inside.<p>

"Sir," the seated man said. "What is this place? What did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Yes it is an intriguing place isn't it. A nuclear bunker situated in the middle of an English stately manor grounds. This is home to the BBC's nuclear broadcast centre. Their sites around us monitor communications from around the world, providing us with key bits of information, much of which we keep secret from the rest of the world. Yes it is hard for me to admit, but much of our intel is not provided by our own people."

"But you haven't fully answered my question. Why are we meeting here?"

"This, believe it or not, is one of the safest places on the planet. Although there are public records of this place existing, people don't take it as seriously as they should. I asked you to meet me here because for us, it is neutral ground. No one knows of our association with this organisation, so this is where I am hiding out. I can keep my feelers out, without the risk of being discovered. I have asked you here because I want to give you this file."

The man pushed the file across the table to the seated gentleman, who proceeded to open it.

"This is Spider-Man's file. What do we want with him?"

"He is an asset to us. The good he has been doing has really helped us move our resources away from the smaller incidents, allowing us to concentrate on the bigger issues. However it is time that he moves up the ranks. We want him in our team. Your job is to go and recruit him. This file contains information that he would rather we didn't have. Use it to persuade him to join us."

"Sir is this wise? Do we actually need him? We already have a good team."

"I understand your hesitancy, but this is not only the best for us, but the best for the world. Make it happen."

The figure standing turned and began to walk towards the door. Before he walked out, he turned back to the seated man.

"Oh and I think you are doing a good job of rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D Phil."

"Thank you sir."

With that Nick Fury left the room, leaving Coulson to sit and read through the rest of the file. He didn't agree with Fury on this plan, but he had always had his reasons for everything. Phil wasn't going to ignore the advice totally, just tweek it a little.

* * *

><p>Back across the planet in New York, Peter Parker stood in the middle of the living room, Harry and Gwen circling around him, looking him up and down. Gwen had finished the suit which Peter now wore.<p>

"How does it feel?" Harry asked.

"It is really comfortable. Whatever material you have used is much better than the one I did," Peter replied as he flexed his fingers in the gloves and looked down at how the costume fitted his body. "It feels smoother and slightly tighter than my last one?"

"He's the fabric is designed to be smoother so as to lessen the chance of chaffing," Harry said. "In regards to the tightness, it was designed to be the same as your old suit, so I am not sure about that one."

"Oh sorry, that was me," Gwen said. "I thought it would help to really accentuate your figure, making your muscular frame seem bigger, making people more afraid of trying to confront you. Did I do it wrong? I can change it."

"No I like it. It's actually a pretty clever idea really," Peter said.

"Put the mask on, you need to see if the new lenses are ok," Harry commented.

Peter did as he was told and slid the mask over his head and adjusted it, tucking the excess material into the collar of the suit. As he did so, it almost felt as though the mask and suit were melting together.

"Ah yes," Harry noted a slight panic in Peter's body language. "I forgot to mention that the suit is designed to almost melt together to form one solid costume. It is ok, each separate piece can be removed as normal. Each joining area has been coated in a special compound that can only be separated from another similarly coated piece in two ways. One is by a special frequency that vibrates them apart and the other is by a set strength level. The amount of the compound on each piece determined the force required to pull it apart. So only you should be able to separate the suit. This does not however make it totally bullet, knife and tear proof."

"Clever," commented Peter, now more relaxed about it.

"So how do the lenses look?" Harry inquired.

"They are a lot clearer than the old ones."

"They are and also they have an inbuilt messaging service. If at anytime we need to cease audio transmissions, I can send you text messages, which will appear on the lenses."

Harry moved over to the console unit and tapped away on a keyboard. He then pressed enter.

"Very funny," Peter said in reply to the message.

"What did he send?" Gwen asked.

"He said that I looked sexy," replied Peter.

"Harry Osborn!" Gwen scolded.

"It's just a joke, but it shows that it works. Also the lenses track your eye movement, something my hack of your visual sensors in your brain, doesn't fully allow me to do. They also record everything in fantastic HD quality."

Harry pressed a button and a live feed from Peter's mask. Peter reached up and pulled the mask off and the live feed showed this happening.

"Well Harry I really think you have surpassed yourself on this one."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Come here."

Peter pulled Harry into a hug.

"Both of you have really helped out so much with this. I don't think I could have done any better. In fact I know I couldn't have done any better, just look at my other suits. The only other question I have is, how good is it at keeping the heat in on a day that it snows?"

"Ah well," Harry began. "That is something I didn't think of. That might present a little problem with the material. It was hard enough coming up with what I did. How have you managed in the past?"

"Well that is the thing. I have only been doing this for a year and seven months, so I have only done one winter and that was horrible. I am surprised I didn't get frost bite, my body was so cold, I reduced my appearances."

"Well, it might take time to produce a suit that will keep you sufficiently warm, time that will not happen till after this coming winter, which starts in a few weeks time."

"What about thermals?" Gwen asked.

"Tell more," Peter said.

"Well I have a cousin over in England and we went visit them a couple of years ago in the winter and it was freezing cold. He plays Rugby for his local team and I asked him if he got cold playing in the snow in shorts and short sleeved jersey. He said he didn't because he has these thermal skins that keep him nice and warm. They are super tight and really do the job. He lent me a pair when we went to watch and because they are skin tight, they will fit under your suit and no one will know."

"Sounds good, I better get hold of some," Peter said. "Do they really keep you that warm?"

"Oh yes, I actually had to take my scarf and outer coat off, I was that toasty."

"Well that has solved that problem," Harry said. "Are you going out on patrol?"

"Not at the minute, I have actually got to go over to the Daily Bugle. Betty sent me an email about Jameson wanting to see me."

"Do you want a lift in the car?" Harry asked. "I can get Stephens over to give you a lift?"

"No thanks, I think I will swing over."

"I'll open the roof for you," Harry said.

"Thanks."

Peter left the room to grab a set of clothes that he would get changed into once he reached the Bugle building.

"You have done really well with that suit," Gwen said to Harry, as she walked over and gave him a big hug from behind. She planted a big kiss on his cheek. "My genius billionaire."

"Well I can't take all the credit, you put it all together for me," he replied, kissing her back, "though you didn't really make it tighter to make him look more menacing did you?"

Gwen smiled. She had been caught out.

"Ok, fine that wasn't the only reason I did it. But take it from me as a girl, we find a man that hot in spandex, very dreamy."

"So that is the way to your heart," Harry said as he turned around in her embrace, so he faced her. "All I have to do is go and put some spandex on?"

"Oh would you?" Gwen asked.

"Eerm, no. Let's leave that to Pete, he carries it off much better than I ever would."

"Shame, I was looking forward to that then. I will get you one day," Gwen said being mock sad.

"Maybe I will have to make it up to you by other means. How about dinner at the best restaurant in the city tonight?"

"Now that might just make things better. What time shall we meet?"

"I'll have Stephens pick you up at six. You better be wearing your fanciest dress."

"Oh I will be, see you then."

Gwen gathered her stuff up and walked to the front door where she found that it wouldn't open.

"Harry can you let me out please!?" she called back into the other room.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" he called back.

Harry went over and typed into the controls the password. Back in the hallway, Gwen heard the lock click open.

"Thanks, see you later!"

"Bye."

Harry checked the screens to see if Peter had left yet and closed the roof when he saw that he had. Now he was alone, he could focus on looking more into Oscorp and at what his father was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. New chapters will be coming soon.<strong>


	9. The Daily Bugle

The Daily Bugle office was an interesting place. It was a place that you avoided if you didn't have to go there. Journalists ran between desks as they complied reports, witnesses to events sat giving their stories in the hope of gaining a financial reward for doing so. The tapping away at keyboards filled the room with noise, accompanying the smell of what could only be described as stale coffee. In the main newsroom there sat an office at the far end, the wall facing into the room made from glass, but covered in blinds from the inside. These were currently open, showing the occupant of that office in an heated argument with his editor-in-chief.

J. Jonah Jameson was a ruthless man, who constantly made sure that he got what he wanted. Right now he was, surprisingly for him, losing the battle with Robbie.

"You can't run with that story, we can get in some serious trouble. You haven't verified all the information, some of this is libellous," Robbie said exasperatingly to Jameson.

"I will print whatever I want. That wall crawler will face justice if it is the last thing I do on this planet!"

"But Jonah, the court won't allow it. If you print the story they will shut the Bugle down. Is that what you want?"

Ah yes dear readers, the court. Now you maybe wondering what this is about. Well just a few months ago, Jameson had the audacity to print a story in his beloved paper accusing several key politicians of fraternising with Spider-Man and asking him to cause menace in the streets of New York. Well this was soon disproven, but the Bugle refused to publish a retraction and apology. This led the politicians to launch a case in court where they attempted to sue the paper and

Jameson. They were unsuccessful in getting a huge sum of money, but they did however secure a deal that, if the Bugle ever published any claims that were unprovable, they risked being shut down.

"No, I don't want to lose the Bugle," Jameson said, backing down. "This is the only thing I've got on this planet, with John being away on that NASA mission."

"Exactly, think of what John would say when he returns to find you out of business."

"John has always liked the wall crawler."

"Well he did save his life when he got turned into that savage beast."

"This doesn't mean I won't stop trying to prove Spider-Man is a menace!"

"I didn't think it would."

Jameson's intercom chose that moment to buzz. He reached over and pushed the button for the mic.

"Yes!" he barked.

_"Peter Parker here to see you,"_ Betty Brant, Jameson's secretary, said cheerily on the other end.

"Send him in," Jameson replied gruffly.

The door to the office opened and Peter stepped inside.

"Morning Mr Jameson, Betty said you wanted to see me?"

"Shut the door Parker and yes I do want to speak to you."

Peter closed the door and went to sit in a chair in front of Jameson's desk.

"Now Parker you have been getting me some, dare I say it, good photos of Spider-Man, but they are too infrequent. I need more and of better quality if I am to prove that he is the menace behind the city's problems. So to help you do this..."

Jonah reached down behind his chair and pulled out a box, placing it down in front of him in the desk.

"... I am giving you this as your way of getting those better shots."

Jameson opened the box and pulled out a camera. However this was not just any camera. It was a high spec, professional photographer's camera, one that would have cost at least a thousand if not two thousand Dollars.

"Mr Jameson, I don't know what to say," Peter stuttered.

"Nor do I," Robbie said, shock in his voice.

"Just don't make me regret doing this Parker. From now on I want perfect pictures of the Wall Crawler and lots of them. Understood?"

"Yes sir," replied Peter.

"Good, now get out and go ant take pictures."

Peter stood and thanked Jameson again, before turning and leaving the room. Robbie followed behind him.

"Peter I think you must be the luckiest person in the planet right now. I have never known Jonah to do anything like that before, for anyone other than John. Something has happened to make him more human and I don't know what."

"Perhaps I just appeal to his human side," Peter said.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. It didn't last long however, because the pair burst into laughter.

"No but really," Robbie said, stifling his laughter, "you must have done something really impressive to have had him do that."

"Whatever it was, I haven't a clue."

"Well we will figure it out one day. You had better be going. If he comes out and sees you haven't gone yet, you might not have that camera for much longer."

"Thanks Robbie."

Peter moved through the newsroom and out into the stairwell at the other end. Instead of going up however, Peter first stuffed the camera into his bag, jumped on to the bannister and then shot a web up to the roof. He proceeded to climb up the web, all the way to the top landing, where a door sat leading out onto the roof. Opening door, Peter looked around the open roof to make sure that no one was there to see him. Once he saw there wasn't, he proceeded to web his bag to the side of the stairwell building. He pulled out the camera and set it up ready to automatically take photos. Once that was put in place and secured with more webbing, Peter stripped off his clothes to reveal the new suit below. Pulling the mask on, he started to throw some moves to get some good shots for Jameson.

_'Nice camera. Jameson is a generous guy'_

The message popped up on his lenses. Harry must of been watching.

"Yeah pretty cool isn't it?" Peter said out loud.

_"I wonder what you did to earn that?"_ Harry asked, joining Peter on his earpiece.

"Must have been my natural charm," Peter replied, as he swung by the roof, pulling off more moves.

_"Can you stop moving all over the place, you're making me dizzy?"_

"Sorry, that's probably enough shots anyway."

Peter returned to the roof and took the camera down, powered it off and put it back into the bag.

_"Are you going on patrol or coming home?"_ Harry asked.

"I think I will just spend a couple of hours out here yeah, is that a problem?"

_"No, no. I just want to let you know that I am going out with Gwen at six, so if you are not back by then, you will have to let yourself in by the front door. You do have your key?"_

Peter checked the bag.

"Yep, key is present and correct."

_"Ok then, I'll leave you to patrol. There isn't anything on the screens yet, but that doesn't mean something won't crop up. Enjoy."_

"Yeah, see you later Harry. Enjoy your date."

_"Thanks."_

That ended the conversation. Peter then ran and launched himself off into the city. Spider-Man was on duty.

* * *

><p>Across the city, Norman Osborn sat behind his desk in his office, facing General James Scott Carter a tall burly man, mid to late forties, greying hair.<p>

"General it is a pleasure that we can be doing business. I must apologise for my companies representatives informing you that our deal was no longer on the table. I don't know what possessed them to do such a thing."

"Osborn we are tired of being pushed around. You have been briefed on the armies increasing suspicion that there is to be an imminent attack on this country, larger than the one we saw in 2001. We need your designs to help improve our soldiers abilities to fight such terrorism, our people depend on us. When can we come and view the weaponry?"

"Why you can come this very evening General, we are going to be conducting our final tests tonight," replied Osborn, a grin on his face.

"You better be taking this seriously Osborn, people's lives are at stake."

"Indeed they are General. I can assure you I am taking this with the utmost seriousness. Those around me know I am not one who often jokes. This is most definitely not a joke."

The General got to his feet.

"Well then Mr Osborn, I will return with my team at 1830 hours and I expect to see results."

The General turned without waiting for a reply and moved to the door.

"It was nice meeting you General," Norman said, a hint of sarcasm entering his tone.

General Carter paused for a moment, but didn't turn around. A second passed as he process Osborn's comment, before he continued moving and left the room.

Norman moved to the window of his office and waited for the General to emerge from the building and get into his chauffeur driven car. The vehicle moved off towards the city. Osborn walked back to his desk and picked up the phone, dialling a number into the pad.

"Prepare the testing laboratories, we have guests coming."

With the command issued, he put the receiver back onto the base and then readied himself for the General's return.

"This is going to be fun," he voiced out loud, a smile creeping across his face once more.


	10. Oz

The tension was palpable. The scientists who were standing in the room were trying desperately to hide their nerves. It was too soon, things weren't ready, something was bound to go wrong. At the back of the laboratory, the wall was one large window, through which the scientists could see the assembled group of military officials gathered, waiting for the demonstration.

Norman Osborn stood in the room addressing the group.

"Do you think he has any idea what he is doing?" one of the scientists asked another as they powered up one of the machines.

"I think he's final lost it. There is no way half of this stuff is ready to even be demonstrated, let alone be used by the army."

"I'll be surprised if we don't have a problem happen like they had at Otto Octavius' place."

"That was devastating, his poor wife. Osborn at least does have a better track record."

Their conversation was interrupted with the arrival of Norman Osborn, into the the laboratory. He had finished briefing the army personnel and was now ready for things to get started. He was about to begin, when another scientist rushed over to him and whispered to him.

"WHAT!" Norman erupted into the scientist's face.

"He won't do it sir, he has gone," the shaking man said out loud so everyone could hear.

Inside the adjacent room, the Major had heard the commotion and moved over to an intercom.

_"Everything alright in there Osborn?"_ he asked, his voice coming into the laboratory over the loud speakers.

"Yes Major," replied Osborn, annoyance filling his voice. "We have just had a minor setback, but everything is in hand."

_"Good, because if you fail to deliver, we will be walking."_

"Quite."

Osborn turned to face the rest of the room.

"Right, as one person has already bottled it, anyone else who can't take the pressure get out."

No one moved, all stock still in terror of Osborn's demeanour.

"Good. So as our demonstrator has departed our company, I shall step in and take his place."

"Sir is that wise. All the equipment for tonight's test has been calibrated for him," another scientist perked up.

"We will go ahead with me in his place."

Norman really was stubborn and never to no for an answer.

After an hour of demonstrating all the latest technologies to the army, Oscorp came to the final product, the one that could make or break Norman. If this went well, he could convince the board to halt their mutiny, however if it went bad, this really would give them no choice but to shake their hands of him.

The last product was Oscorp's revolutionary new product, the Oz serum. This green coloured liquid was designed to increase the strength, speed and agility of any person who was injected with it. Up until now, only animals had been injected. This was to be the first occasion of human consumption.

Norman took off his suit jacket, tie and shirt, before heading over to a tabletop, on which he climbed and lay down. A scientist walked over and pulled up a board at the end his feet were. This would be used to stop him falling off the table when the scientist tipped the table up, bringing him up to a 45 degree angle.

The syringe containing the Oz serum, was wheeled across the room on it's own stainless steel trolley. The lead scientist picked it up when it reached where Norman was. However, before he went ahead with the injection, he leaned forward to speak to his boss.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We haven't had time to alter the dose for you. Something could go wrong, it is still a highly untested and unstable substance."

"Just get on with it," Norman hissed.

"Gentlemen," the scientist began addressing the Major and his entourage. "This is our greatest ever invention. This serum holds the power to transform an ordinary man, into an extraordinary one. This allows him to complete tasks that normally will be inaccessible to him. Unfortunately,we are unable to offer this for more than four hours, so consequently once the time is up, the recipient of the serum reruns back to their previous more feeble form. This will be our first human test, but allow our computer and animal simulations have ended well."

He looked round at Norman.

"Are you ready?"

Osborn took a deep breath.

"Let's get on."

The scientist moved over to Norman's left hand side and pulled a wipe out to clean a patch of skin on his upper arm. When he was happy, the syringe was placed against Osborn's skin and the scientist took one last look at him, before he pushed the needle into the muscle and the plunger was depressed, issuing the liquid into his blood stream. Norman lay still for a second, but that peace wasn't to last long. Suddenly, he erupted into a violent fit, froth spewing from his mouth. People rushed to the table, grabbing his arms and legs, holding him down.

The Major saw what was happening and stormed across the room he was in and burst into the laboratory.

"What is going on!?" he demanded.

Before anyone could answer, Osborn fell still, his limbs going floppy, the room falling silent.

"This is normal," replied the lead scientist. "The serum has to make physical changes to the body and it wants to fight back. The accelerated factor forces the body to shut right down to a point where it retains little control, allowing the Oz serum to do its job. Watch closely."

Everyone moved forward to the table, being stopped at a short distance away by the scientists. As they looked at Norman's floppy body, changes began to appear. They were slow at first, but gradually they sped up. It started with his body losing any excess fat that wasn't needed. His exposed even more, the already athletic torso that was presented before the group. Next the muscles began to grow in size, doubling I mass within seconds. His skin began to clear, removing all blemishes.

"This is utterly incredible," the Major said, as the process slowed to a halt, the scientists giving a sigh of relief.

Norman's eyes shot open, a couple of people jumping back.

"Mr Osborn sir, how do you feel?" the lead asked.

Norman didn't respond. He turned his body, twisting his way off of the table, landing on his feet facing the watching group, his head looking down at the floor.

"Osborn, are you feeling alright?" the Major asked, walking towards him.

"I am not Osborn, he is dead," Norman said, reading his head to face the Major.

"What are you talking about, you are standing right in front of me."

"Major, I have grown tired of this."

Norman walked over to the Major, reached out his hand and plunged it into his chest, grasping his heart and yanking it out, blood dripping everywhere.

There were screams as the Major fell to his knees and then crumpled forward. Norman dropped the heart and wandered over to the computer. Pressing a button, he sealed the laboratory, trapping everyone inside. Within minutes, the only person standing and alive, was the man that used to be Norman Osborn. The power he felt coursing through his body was incredible. This was going to be fun.


End file.
